


Lucky Break

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes serendipitous accidents happen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes serendipitous accidents happen.

**Title:** Lucky Break  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** Er... slash?  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #39: Break  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Sometimes serendipitous accidents happen.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lucky Break

~

“You’re very...pliant,” Severus gasped as he moved back and forth.

Harry clung to the edge of the desk as Severus thrust steadily. “Side effect of...the potion maybe?”

Severus slowed, making Harry groan. “Shall I stop?” he rasped.

“No!” Harry whimpered as Severus moved at a torturously slow pace. “Please--”

Severus sped up and Harry spread his legs, arching into each stroke. They came together, collapsing onto the desk.

“You created a lust potion?” Harry finally asked.

“Indeed, which you released into the air when you entered the room and broke the vial.”

“Oops,” Harry said, hiding his smile.

~


End file.
